1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image cropping and particularly to a method of image cropping for exposure blending, panorama stitching or other multi-shot applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
When photographs are taken without due care by a photographer, the camera may not be correctly orientated with respect to the horizontal. This results in differently tilted images in a multi-shot application, such as exposure blending or panorama stitching. Thus, when these images are registered, each of them should be rotated to be aligned with each other. The alignment result must typically be cropped to generate a final image rectangle with a largest possible overlapping area. A problem then arises of how best to select the position of these cropped images.